Zasady i wytyczne
Wszystkie zasady i wytyczne są opisane na tej stronie. Wytyczne są zaleceniami używanymi do rozwiązywania konfliktów, gdy istnieje spór co do tego, co należy zrobić. Zasady są jednak nie tylko zaleceniami, a prawami, którymi muszą przestrzegać członkowie społeczności. Nie jest wymagane przeczytanie żadnej polityki ani wytycznych przed rozpoczęciem edycji tej wiki. Administratorowi nie wolno wydawać żadnych konsekwencji za nieprzestrzeganie wytycznych, a informowanie użytkownika o polityce jest zazwyczaj konieczne, zanim zostanie udzielona sankcja. Zasady postępowania Zasady postępowania dotyczą sposobu, w jaki sposób wiki działa, jak administratorzy mogą z powodzeniem współpracować i jakie zachowanie jest akceptowalne. Consensus Preferowanym sposobem podejmowania decyzji na tej wiki jest consensus ''(pol. konsensus, czyli zgoda). Dotyczy to decyzji dotyczących treści, konsekwencji, zmian wytycznych, zasad, a także zmian w konfiguracji i działaniu wiki. Wybór ostatecznie zostaje wybrany przez administratora po zapoznaniu się z decyzją społeczności. Decyzje, które są bardzo proste, lub mało prawdopodobne, by były kontrowersyjne, mogą być podejmowane przez każdego, kto ma możliwość ich zastosowania. Administrator może na przykład zablokować użytkownika, który celowo niszczy artykuły. Podobnie jak użytkownik, który może zmienić nazwę strony, aby naprawić niezamierzony błąd w pisowni bez konieczności przechodzenia przez jakikolwiek proces. Konsensus można osiągnąć podczas dyskusji lub też tablicy wiadomości. Dyskusja może zostać zamknięta, gdy dojdzie do porozumienia przez rozsądną liczbę redaktorów (użytkowników). Konsensus jest osiągany po tym, gdy użytkownik (tylko ten, który rozpoczął dyskusje) lub administrator określi zakończenie dyskusji. Jedynie podczas kontrowersyjnych dyskusji użytkownicy niezaangażowani mogą ją także zamknąć. ''Polityka FANDOMu Niektóre zasady FANDOM dotyczą wszystkich społeczności. Zasady obejmują warunki korzystania, politykę prywatności i zasady tworzenia społeczności. Zasady te są stworzone przez pracowników FANDOM, a ich egzekwowanie jest poza kontrolą tej wiki. Jednakże ta wiki wymusza stosowanie wytycznych dla społeczności FANDOM. Naruszenie zasad FANDOMu (tzn. groźby śmiercią, posiadanie konta poniżej 13 roku życia itp.) jest podstawą do natychmiastowego zablokowania. Konta Każdy może założyć konto na tej wiki i użyć go do wniesienia wkładu. Użytkownicy mogą mieć wiele kont. ale nie mogą używać tzw. "sockpuppetów" do unikania blokad, dodawania wsparcia dla danego pomysłu (ankiety), lub też oszukać (lub wprowadzić w błąd) innych użytkowników. Użytkownik chcący obsługiwać bota musi posiadać prawa administratora lub też dostać odpowiednią zgodę od administratora. Do tego musi stworzyć osobne konto dla bota i poinformować w jego opisie, że nie jest żywym użytkownikiem. Prawa użytkownika Każdy użytkownik może tworzyć i edytować większość stron na wiki, ale tylko użytkownicy z określonymi uprawnieniami mogą wykonywać takie czynności, jak usuwanie stron lub edycja chronionych stron. Redaktorzy mogą żądać dodatkowych uprawnień na dyskusji zarządzania wiki. Wszyscy użytkownicy żądający dodatkowych uprawnień użytkownika na stronie Roblox Wiki nie mogą mieć historii poważnych wykroczeń dotyczących zasad (np. Sockpuppety). Administrator może zaakceptować lub odrzucić prośbę moderatora dyskusji, moderatora treści lub wycofania zmian. (W przypadku przywrócenia i uprawnień moderatora treści administrator będzie musiał poprosić biurokrację o przyznanie tego prawa, ponieważ tylko biurokraci mają taką techniczną możliwość). Aby uzyskać status administratora, użytkownik musi najpierw zostać wyznaczony przez istniejącego administratora, aby zapewnić, że żądania administracyjne są tworzone tylko dla doświadczonych użytkowników, którzy rozumieją zasady. Użytkownicy mogą poprosić administratora o nominowanie ich. Jeśli administrator zaakceptuje, administrator lub użytkownik może rozpocząć publiczną dyskusję na dyskusji zarządzania wiki, aby społeczność zdecydowała, czy użytkownik zostanie administratorem. Prawo administratora zostanie przyznane tylko wtedy, gdy formularze konsensusu będą informować, że użytkownik powinien zostać administratorem. Prawo biurokratyczne może przysługiwać tylko istniejącemu administratorowi, a po formach konsensusu w podobnej dyskusji społeczności. Użytkownicy, którzy proszą o uprawnienia, powinni wyjaśnić, dlaczego powinni być zaufani i dlaczego udzielenie im uprawnień jest przydatne. Żądania usunięcia praw innych użytkowników działają w ten sam sposób, ale użytkownicy, którzy nie wprowadzili zmian w wiki od ponad roku, mogą mieć prawa usunięte bez dyskusji. Inne zasady postępowania Celem achievementów na tej wiki jest zachęcanie do wkładu, wynagradzanie osób i promowanie rozwoju społeczności. Użytkownicy, którzy dokonują ogromnych zmian w celu gromadzenia punktów i odznak, mogą zostać ostrzeżeni i ostatecznie zablokowani na wiki, zwłaszcza jeśli ich modyfikacje są szkodliwe. Na tej wiki nie wolno używać wulgaryzmów. Mogą być stosowane w artykułach i dyskusjach na temat artykułów, w których jego użycie jest odpowiednie w kontekście encyklopedycznym (na przykład w cytatach i listach filtrowanych słów). Zasady dotyczące treści Trzy zasady, które rządzą treścią na Roblox Wiki, to zasady dotyczące znaczenia, weryfikowalności i neutralności. Zostały one opisane poniżej: Znaczenie Celem tego projektu jest zbudowanie encyklopedii zawierającej informacje o jak największej jakości na tematy związane z Robloxem. Ponieważ każdy artykuł dodany do wiki dodaje więcej prac konserwacyjnych i edycji, nie jest możliwe, przy ograniczonej liczbie redaktorów, jednoczesne posiadanie nieograniczonej liczby artykułów i zachowanie dobrej średniej jakości artykułu. Polityka informacyjna jest niezbędna do ustalenia, jakie tematy mogą być zawarte w artykułach na wiki. Artykuły powinny zazwyczaj dotyczyć tylko jednego tematu. Znaczenie określane jest w drodze konsensusu: artykuł jest uznawany za warty zauważenia, jeśli istnieje zgoda, że jest on godny uwagi i nie należy go uznawać za zgodny, jeśli nie jest on godny uwagi. Jeśli nie ma zgody co do rozpoznawalności tematu, nie jest on uznawany za znaczący i nie może być uwzględniony na tej wiki, chyba że spełnia jedno z następujących kryteriów: Weryfikowalność Materiał na tej wiki musi być weryfikowalny - to znaczy, zawsze musi być możliwe, aby ktoś nazwał źródło, które go obsługuje. Preferowanym sposobem cytowania źródeł w artykułach jest wstawianie cytatów, często umieszczanych na końcu zdania lub akapitu. Ta zasada wymaga cytowania w trybie bezpośrednim w bezpośrednich cytatach, wszelkich oświadczeniach, które zostały zakwestionowane (na przykład poprzez usunięcie, zakwestionowanie na stronie dyskusji lub oznaczyć szablonem potrzebnym do cytowania), każde oświadczenie, które może zostać zakwestionowane, oraz materiał sporny o graczach i miejscach. W przypadku innych materiałów cytaty wstawiane nie są wymagane, ale są zdecydowanie zalecane, z wyjątkiem materiałów, z którymi wszyscy się zgadzają, są oczywiste. Preferowane są niezależne i wiarygodne źródła, ale inne źródła i oryginalne badania są dozwolone, gdy nic lepszego nie jest dostępne, ponieważ często jest tak w przypadku informacji o Roblox. Neutralność Artykuły na wiki muszą być napisane z neutralnego punktu widzenia. Gdy istnieje wiele widoków opublikowanych na dany temat, muszą one być reprezentowane proporcjonalnie i bez uprzedzeń redakcyjnych. Oświadczenia w artykułach muszą być weryfikowalne. Opinie, które nie są weryfikowalne, można przedstawić, cytując znaczących użytkowników, ale nie mogą być przedstawiane jako fakty. Jeśli różne źródła tworzą sprzeczne twierdzenia, twierdzenia powinny być przedstawiane poprzez cytowanie źródeł zamiast przedstawiania ich jako faktów. Wytyczne Wytyczne są zbiorem najlepszych praktyk, które służą do rozwiązywania konfliktów, gdy istnieje spór co do tego, co należy zrobić. Uwagi i blokowania Żadne konsekwencje nie mogą zostać nałożone na użytkownika za nieprzestrzeganie wytycznych, ponieważ istnieją wytyczne dotyczące rozwiązywania sporów między użytkownikami. Konsekwencje mogą być stosowane wobec użytkowników, którzy nie stosują się do zasad, ale jeśli działają w dobrej wierze, powinno to nastąpić po uprzednim ostrzeżeniu i powiadomieniu o zasadach, na przykład za pomocą wiadomości umieszczonej na tablicy wiadomości. Redaktorzy nie powinni usuwać ostrzeżeń ze swojej ściany wiadomości, ponieważ służy to jako dokumentacja dotycząca działań, które zostały wcześniej podjęte w związku z naruszeniem zasad i zapewnia spójne stosowanie zasad wiki dla wszystkich redaktorów. System ostrzegania wiki zapewnia redaktorom wiele możliwości rozwiązania naruszeń zasad, zanim zostaną one zablokowane. Redaktorzy, którzy zostali uznani za wandali, są z tego zwolnieni i mogą zostać natychmiast ukarani. * Przypomnienia dotyczą drobnych naruszeń zasad po raz pierwszy i służą oficjalnemu powiadomieniu redaktora o politykach Roblox Wiki. Na przykład nowy redaktor, który utworzy stronę niezgodną z zasadami dotyczącymi znaczenia, zwykle otrzyma przypomnienie. * Ostrzeżenia dotyczą powtarzających się naruszeń mniejszych polityk lub pierwszych naruszeń głównych zasad. W związku z tym edytor osobiście atakujący innego użytkownika we wpisie na forum kwalifikuje się do ostrzeżenia zamiast przypomnienia. System sankcji obejmuje różne długości blokowań, od bloku jednodniowego po blokowanie nieokreślone. Chociaż długość i parametry bloku zależą od decyzji administratora wydającego (np. blokowanie IP, możliwość publikowania na tablicy wiadomości). Poniżej podane są wytyczne dla odpowiednich długości blokowań: Kategoria:Ważne